1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breath controlled device and more particularly to a mouth pipe unit used to deliver air to activate a device, such as, a pneumatically operated switching device for sending an electrical signal to a nurse's station for assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use pneumatically actuated switches rather than electrical switches as part of nurse call systems. Such switches, disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,285 to Dwyer, are particularly beneficial where combustion concerns may be present, as in oxygen rich environments, in that the construction of the pneumatically actuated switching device limits the possibility of arcing which is generally a problem associated with electrical switches.
The above U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,285 illustrates an example of a pneumatically actuated bulb device for a patient actuated nurse call system. This device includes a deformable pneumatic bulb which a patient compresses in order to provide pressurized air to operate an electrical switching circuit that is well suited for use in environments where it is undesirable to use a conventional electrical switch as discussed in the preceding paragraph.
A patient actuated call system is not only commonly used in hospital rooms but also in other health care facilities where there is a need to summon personnel for help, particularly, when a patient is in a weakened or disabled condition. Most hospitals and health care institutions have signaling systems in each patient area in which a patient may initiate a signal that is received at a station or an allocated substation within a larger area to summon assistance. Typically, for example in a hospital, a select group of patient areas is serviced by a given nurse station where calls for assistance by patients are taken. Most patient areas must accommodate the use of oxygen even if only on an emergency basis whereby electrical switches commonly used in other industries cannot be utilized. The pneumatically actuated device disclosed in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,285 provides an entirely satisfactory solution to the need for a pneumatically activated switching device which can operate in a very reliable fashion in hostile environments particularly atmospheres containing a high concentration of oxygen that could otherwise cause combustion. In this device, a deformable bulb operated by the patient supplies pneumatic pressure to the substation for assistance.
A further development of a pressurizing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,309 to Dwyer which embodies a pneumatic bulb with an actuator dome resembling a doughnut to provide a distinctive identification to the bulb from other pneumatic bulbs that may be used for different purposes in a patient area. A base plate includes protruding truncated conical members which act to maintain the doughnut shaped actuator at a fixed location on a patient's bed so that the patient can compress the bulb to summon help. That is, this device is also operated by the patient pushing down on a pneumatic bulb for delivering pressurized air to an electrical switch.
Further examples of well-known nurse call systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,843 to Harrison, et al; 4,298,863 to Natitus et al; 4,484,367 to Jenkins; and 4,702,443 to Callaway. U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,843 discloses a bed guard system having restraining rails fitted with a detector. The detector is formed with an elongated rail engaging pocket shaped to fit on the rail and an overlying elongated internal cavity extending the length of the rail. The internal cavity forms a site for a fluid material which can be pressurized by an applied pressure to the top surface of the rail covering. U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,863 discloses a patient call system in which a patient operated transducer, mounted on a patient's face or a section of the body, is interconnected by pneumatic tubing to a pneumatically actuated switch that is part of an electronic monitoring system. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,367, a side rail of a patient's bed is wrapped with a flexible sheet having a pocket for receiving an electronic push button device serving as a call device for summoning a nurse. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,443, a cord holding device is disclosed wherein a holding member supports a cord to allow limited movement of the cord, the end of which carries a push button electric switch.
Several well-known pneumatically actuated patient call systems, such as those discussed herein above, are manually operated by the patient who pushes down onto a pneumatic actuator for creating and delivering pressurized air to a switching device which operates to general an electrical signal in a nurse's station for assistance.
In some cases, the patient may be physically challenged or unable to manually operate a device. In this instance, the patient may need to blow into a mouth piece for delivering the required air for triggering a device. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,126,731 to Cromer, Jr. et al and 5,365,026 to Cromer, Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,731 discloses a pneumatically controlled, user-operated switch interface which allows a physically disabled person to operate electronic equipment such as a computer, television, a video cassette recorder and a remote control includes an apparatus providing an airway passage, first switching circuitry for producing a plurality of switching signals and having a pneumatic switch responsive to air pressure in an airway passage. A mouthpiece 10 is used for delivering high and low air pressure and has an internal wet cotton filter which collects saliva and entraps harmful bacteria during use of the switch interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,026 discloses a user interface controller for use by physically challenged persons having multiple function capabilities to operate an electronic device such as a computer or video game system. The controller provides activation of a plurality of first type control devices through a first type movement of a mouthpiece actuator and activation of one or more second control devices within a selected bank of control devices through puff and sip operations performed through a mouthpiece which includes a moisture filter.
There is a need to provide a mouth pipe unit comprising a porous filter for operation of a breath controlled device, and which mouth pipe unit is relatively simple and inexpensive to produce, is replaceable and disposable for sanitation purposes; and wherein a plurality of mouth pipe units can be packaged and sold.